The Kickers Crown
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When Blaine wants to join the football team, he hears rumors about the "old kicker". What Blaine dosen't know is that his boyfriend IS the old kicker. Rated T for swearing.


Hey everyone!

So, for thouse of you that are reading "The Gift" I just wanted to say that this is just a story that I needed to write, and I'll get back to The Gift soon!

And for thouse of that are just reading this story, happy reading :)

Enjoy.

Blaine had no idea what had just happend.

A few months ago, he had decided to join the football team. It wasn't a big deal, he used to play as a child and still enjoyed watching it. When he had tried out, what he really wanted to do was be a kicker so he could sit back and watch the action go down and particapate when he was needed.

Kurt, however, seemed a little off when he mentioned it.

"You wanna do what?"

"I wanna try out to be a kicker for the football team." he repeated to his boyfriend. Kurt nodded slowly, taking it all in. He had never told Blaine about his past with football, always asuming it wasn't important to their relationship. But he had never considered the fact that Blaine might want to make history with the team on his own.

So, Kurt just smiled and said "That sounds great."

Blaine tried out and made the team, because of course kicking for him had never been hard. At the end of the first practice, he walked off the field and into the lockeroom when he heard some familiar voices.

"Dude, he'll never live up to him!"

Puck.

"Just give him a chance, maybe he'll show us that he can do just as good. It was only his first practice anyways."

Finn. What were they talking about? Whos first practice? He didn't remember anyone else being new to the team, exept himself.

Wait a second.

GLEE

"And they were just talking about me like that!" he ranted later to Kurt.

"I wanna show them how great i am, no matter how good the other guy was!". Yes, Blaine was still on about this. How could he not be? Some of his friends were just casually talking about how he wouldn't live up to the old kicker. Blaine was furious.

"Who was the last kicker?"

The question was sudden, and Kurt hadn't expected it. "Um.. I uh, I don't remember." he told Blaine.

"Bullshit." Blaine spat. Kurt looked down at his homework. Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry baby. I just.. I really wanna show whoever it was that I'm so much better."  
>Kurt nodded in understanding. "Don't get too stressed. It'll distract you from what's important."<p>

"Like?"

"Me." Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurts forhead. "Alright."

GLEE

The moment had come. The first game of the whole season. It can either make you, or break you.

The Titans had been loosing 24 to 12, with only a few minutes left. Blaine had missed both field goals, and was feeling like a failure. Of course, Kurt was in the croud, cheering his boyfriend on. "Anderson!" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw coach Beiste looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What happend out there?"

What did happen?

"I.. I honestly don't know." Yes, actually he did. He was thinking about it to hard and missed the goal. "Well, one of our guys got benched... you want to go in for him?" she asked. He grinned. "I won't let you down!"

GLEE

"22, 53, hike!"

It was madness. Everybody suddenly lunging at eachother, as Blaine ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Finn was blocked, there was no way he could make it. Blaine ran around to the other side of Finn.

"Finn!" Blaine shout. The teenager looked back and threw the ball to the shorter one. Blaine ran and ran to the end of the field, and he suddenly lost concentration as he heard Kurt yell "That's my boyfriend!"

He turned around, and met face to face with the ground.

GLEE

"Move! I SAID MOVE, DAMN IT."

Kurt pushed through the crowd, trying to get to Blaine. When he finally saw his face, he crouched down and started shaking the boy. "Blaine! Blaine, please!"  
>Kurt said as he moved the boy. Finally, his eyes opend. "Oh thank God!" Kurt said as he kissed they boy a million times all over his face.<p>

"Can you get up?" asked Beiste. Blaine nodded, slighty wincing. As he rose up, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and fell staright back into Kurt.

"Alright", Coach Beiste said "it's the bench for you."

GLEE

Blaine shivered as Kurt put an ice pack on his forhead.

"Time out!" Finn called.

As everyone huddled up, chaos came to be. "We can't play without a kicker! There's just no way!" Puck told everyone. "Maybe we should just forfit." Mike suggested. Everyone nodded at this, and Finn just shook his head. He looked back over to where Kurt and Blaine were, with Rachel now at his side along with the Cheerios that were in the Glee club. Finn grinned.

"But guys, we do have a kicker."

GLEE

"No."

"But Kurt," Finn told his brother "we need you!". They were now in the locker room, discussing something important. If Kurt was coming in for Blaine. "Absoutly not! I hate football, and you know that! I quit the team for a reason!" Finn sighed. "Dude, you'll barley have to do anything! Just go out when we make a touchdown!" Kurt shook his head. "No, I have to take care of my boyfriend. Not only is his ankle sprained, but his head is killing him!"

Finn sighed. There was no way he could convince his brother to do this. Kurt was so stuborn. The only way he would do this is if Blaine was asking him to.

Wait.

Finn sighed dramaticly. "Ok, but you're letting Blaine down." Kurts eyes narrowed. "WHAT? How am I letting him down? If anything, I'm making him feel better!"  
>"No, because Blaine feels like failure." Kurt looked up at that. "No he-" "Yes, he does." Finn interupted "If we go out there and loose, Blaine is going to feel like it's his fault. But if you get us a few fieldgoals after we get some touchdowns- which, we will- then we can win this, and Blaine would be so greatful!"<p>

Kurt was silent.

"Alright", he said "for Blaine."

GLEE

The Titans were now catching up, the score now being 24 to 24, just needing a tie breaker. Puck had gone in for Blaine, but couldn't kick as well, so no field goals were made yet.

At the moment, Blaine was looking for Kurt. Where was he? Finn said he only needed a few minutes, and now Finn was on the field. No sign of Kurt. Blaine was getting worried. Had he gone home? Was he back in the bleachers? No, Kurt wouldn't just leave like that.

Would he?

Blaine decided no, as he saw Kurt coming back. Only, Kurt was in padding and had a helmet in his hand. "Give me your jeresy." Kurt told him, simply. "What?  
>Why?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt sighed. "Look, Blaine.. You know how you were stressing over who was the kicker everybody was talking about?". Blaine nodded. "Well..that kicker... was me."<p>

Blaines eyes went huge. All this competion he had, all the hate and nasty words he said towards the last kicker, was really towards Kurt. "Kurt I'm so-" "No need, Blaine. You didn't know." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend to reasure it was ok. "Alright.. can you do me a favor though?" Kurt nodded.

"Go out there and kick some ass!"

GLEE

As Kurt strut on the field, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. He hadn't kicked a football in so long, how was he supposed to do this? He sighed, he really needed to stop being so paranoid. As Kurt walked up to Finn, his brother patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're gonna win this thing for us."

Kurt was about to get lined up, until he relized something.

"FINN! FINN, WAIT!" Kurt called. Finn looked up from where he was crouching to look at his brother. "Time out!" Finn called to the referee.

"Dude, what's up?" Finn asked. "I can't do it! I don't have my music!" Kurt told him. Finn groaned, he forgot about that stupid dance. "Shit!" he cursed. "What do we do now?"

Puck came over. "What's up, Kurt? Why did you call time out?" he asked. "He dosen't have his music, he can't kick." Puck thought for a second. "Be right back."

Puck ran over to the bleachers. "Rach! Hey, Rachel!" he called. Rachel came down. "What's wrong with Kurt?" she asked. "He dosen't have his music, so we need you to do something for us." he told her. "What?" she asked. Puck whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Alright. Lets do it!"

GLEE

"I can't do it, Puck!"

"Dude, just trust me." Puck told Kurt. "But-" "TRUST ME." Puck told him again. Kurt sighed. "Fine, but if we loose, it's on your head."

"Time in!"

Kurt felt everybody staring at him. He sighed, about to quit, when he heard something.

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

Kurt turned to see Rachel standing and singing the lyrics loudly. She turned to Mercedes, who started to sing with her.

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES. NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Mercedes turned to influence the crowd, who then started to sing with them.

"UP IN THE CLUB, JUST BROKE UP, DOING MY OWN REAL THING!"

Kurt grinned, and started doing his dance.

"YOU DECIDED TO DIP, NOW YOU WANNA TRIP, ANOTHER BROTHER NOTICED ME."

Kurt turned and spinned as they started singing more and more, and they soon got to the chorus.

"CAUSE IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT, OH OH OH..."

Kurt kicked, and the ball soared through the air. Everybody watched as the timer was about to stop, then suddenly they all ball made it through.  
>Everybody cheered as Kurt was hoisted up on the football teams shoulders. "Hey, hey!" he heard a voice call. He turned around and saw Blaine running toward him. The team put him down as Kurt ran to Blaine.<p>

Blaine picked Kurt up and twirled him around, saying things like "You did it!" and "I knew you could!". Kurt laughed, and then hugged his boyfriend. "Well, your ankle seems alot better." Blaines eyes went wide. "Yeah... it had already felt better when you got on the field, but I decided it was your time to shine, old kicker." Blaine winked. Kurt smiled.

"WOO! Bro, that was amazing!" Finn said as he hoisted Kurt up on his shoulders. "Alright Finn, thanks."

"FINN, I'M SERIOUS PUT ME DOWN!"

Authors notes:

Ahahaha, I just love a happy ending :)

Jeez, I really should write things like these. It seems like all I write is ANGST, ANGST, ANGST. *insert Potter Puppet Pals .gif here*

Remember to review, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
